Alphabet with Bangtan Boys
by Aita Hwang
Summary: [Chap 4 UP] Kumpulan drabble atau mungkin ficlet dengan pairing Bangtan Boys / Chap 4 with R alphabet / Karena dulu saat dirinya masih kanak – kanak ia pernah menanti hujan dengan sabar untuk melihat pembiasan cahaya matahari yang menghasilkan perpaduan warna yang sangat anggun bernama pelangi. / Bangtan Fanfic/ BL / Yaoi
1. Chap 1 : Achrophobia

Alfabet with Bangtan Boys

By Aita Hwang

I don't own the cast but this story is mine

.

.

-Chap 1 : A for Acrophobia (With TaeKook)-

Tidak ada yang tau bahwa seorang Jeon Jungkook takut dengan ketinggian meski hanya dari atas prosotan kanak kanak menuju tanah. Itu adalah rahasia terbesar yang dimiliki oleh seorang Golden Maknae yang manis ini. Alasannya waktu Jungkook masih kanak kanak dia terjatuh dari prosotan yang menurutnya tinggi. Dan karena kejadian itu dia menjadi salah satu pengidap penyakit phobia ketinggian. Dan hari ini mereka berlibur ke Lotte World. Semua baik baik saja hingga seruan Taehyung yang disambut bahagia semua member dan membuat Jungkook hampir pingsan.

"Hey! Ayo kita naik roller coster!" setidaknya Jungkook dapat menutupi phobia miliknya dengan baik hingga ia menaiki wahana mengerikan baginya itu. Tapi sayangnya tubuhnya tidak seperti yang dia katakan. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi layaknya awan putih yang bergemul di langit musim panas sekarang. Dan tubuhnya sudah mulai lemas saat tubuhnya ada di dalam bagian wahana Roller Coster itu. Tangannya sudah meremat pinggiran kursi dengan erat seakan akan dia sudah mendekati ajalnya.

Disampingnya ada Taehyung yang sudah menunjukkan senyum lebarnya dengan mata yang berbinar. Dan saat dia melihat Jungkook di sampingnya dengan keadaan mengenaskannya dia lumayan terkejut. Dia hanya bertanya kepada Jungkook dengan nada bass yang menjadi ciri khas miliknya.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia membocorkan rahasianya kepada orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi trending topic jika Taehyung membocorkannya. Tapi peluang untuk terjadinya hal itu adalah 0. Karena Taehyung mencintai Jungkook dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Haha.

"H-hyung, a-aku takut ketinggian." Dan tidak lama kemudian pemberitahuan berbunyi bahwa wahana akan segera dimulai. Maka Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan menciumnya sekilas dan mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang terdengar indah di telinga Jungkook. Semua perlakuannya membuat pipi Jungkook bersemu.

"Jangan takut, aku disini." Dan Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung lebih erat sekarang.

Wajahnya yang pucat sekarang berhiaskan semu merah yang amat jelas. Dan warna merah itu semakin terlihat jelas saat Taehyung mencium pipinya sekilas. Mungkin untuk sekarang kadar ketakutan Jungkook kepada ketinggian akan sedikit berkurang karena Hyung-nya yang suka bertingkah layaknya alien itu. Dan juga, kadar cintanya akan semakin bertambah untuk hal ini.

~Kkeut

Hi guys.. Aita here! Jadi ni fanfic apaan bener dah. Gegara temen gue ngomongin ketinggian ide gue jadi muncul beginian. Haha, forget it. Bahasanya rusak, gak di cek dulu gegara males -_-. Menerima kritik dan saran di kotak review di bawah :v dan sekalian minta saran chap selanjutnya pairingnye siapa :'' .sekian makasih /tebarin lope lope/


	2. Chap 2 : Pepero Kiss

Alfabet with Bangtan Boys

By Aita Hwang

Cast : All Bangtan member

Rated : T

-Chap 2 : P for Pepero Kiss (with NamJin)-

Dorm boyband bernaungan BigHit Entertaiment terlihat ricuh dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Sebuah game yang mereka lakukan karena hadiah dari fans mereka. Se-box pepero stick dengan 3 rasa, strawberry, chocolate, dan juga vanilla milk. Mungkin, awalnya mereka berbahagia dengan hadiah tersebut karena mereka memiliki camilan yang dapat dikunyah sewaktu waktu, tapi ide dari member 95L membuat mereka ricuh dengan usulan gila tersebut.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pepero game?"

Akhirnya mereka melakukannya. Pemilihan pasangan berdasarkan pilihan masing masing dan berakhir dengan J-Hope menjadi wasitnya. Urutan pasangannya, yang pertama adalah Taehyung dengan Jungkook, lalu Jimin dengan Suga, dan berakhir dengan Rapmon yang berpasangan dengan Jin. Dan peraturan mainnya benar benar menyeleweng dari aturan yang umum. Jika yang umum panjang pepero stick harus tersisa maksimal 2 cm, maka disini mereka harus menyisakan 1 cm atau kurang, atau mungkin tanpa sisa juga bisa. Dan peraturan yang terakhir yang membuat kericuhan semakin bertambah adalah, yang melepaskan ciuman duluan maka dianggap kalah, dan yang kalah akan menuruti permintaan sang pemenang selama 2 hari. Berterimakasihlah kepada peraturan yang dibuat oleh J-Hope.

Maka sekarang mereka memulai gamenya. J-Hope mengambil 3 pepero stick dengan rasa yang berbeda dan menyuruh Taehyung ataupun Jungkook untuk memilih yang mana yang akan mereka pakai. Jungkook dengan sedikit gugup memilih stick chocolate yang sudah disodorkan J-Hope dan memberikannya pada Taetae-nya. Dan orang yang diberikan hanya terkekeh kecil lalu meletakkan salah saku ujung stick di dalam gigitannya dan Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu. Keduanya masih sibuk menghabiskan pepero stick yang mereka kunyah bahkan sampai bibir mereka menempel mereka masih belum melepaskannya. Mereka masih sibuk mencari sisa coklat yang ada di bibir lawan masing masing dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah melakukan ciuman yang begitu dalam. Dan member yang lain melihatnya bermacam macam ekspresi. Ada yang bercengo ria dan ada yang pipinya bersemu. Untuk yang terakhir itu ekspresi Jin. Dan akhirnya ciuman berakhir saat Jungkook melepasnya dahuluan dengan wajah terengah dan chocolate yang meluber di sekitar bibir manisnya.

Dan hal itu juga terjadi kepada Jimin dan Suga. Hanya saja untuk yang ini… durasinya lebih lama ketimbang sebelumnya.

Dan akhirnya titik terakhir permainan yaitu pada pasangan Rapmon juga Jin. Jin mengambil stick rasa strawberry terakhir dengan wajah yang menunduk dan memberikannya kepada leader Bangtan tersebut. Rapmon menanggapinya dengan senyum kecil dan mengambil stick tersebut lalu menarik dagu Jin dan menciumnya sekilas untuk menenangkannya. Dan rona di pipi sang hyung tertua semakin kentara jelas.

Stick peperonya yang masih diujung jemari Rapmon akhirnya digigit kedua sisinya. Jin melamat stick nya dengan pelan sementara Rapmon, mungkin dia terlalu lapar sehingga dia memakannya dengan cepat. Dan Jin tidak lagi merasakan stick strawberry manisnya lagi, dan sekarang ia merasakan bibir Namjoon yang kemanisannya berkali kali lipat daripada se box stick pepero. Namjoon menarik tengkuk Jin dan memiringkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua sudah memejamkan matanya dan Jin mengerang kecil karena ciuman tersebut. Member lain menatapnya terperangah, sedangkap J-Hope menatapnya malas dan mengumpat sendiri, kenapa ia tidak memiliki pasangan sekarang. Ciuman itu akhirnya dihentikan karena Jin mendorong Namjoon pelan. Setidaknya dia masih peduli dengan paru paru miliknya. Dan akhirnya Jin melepaskan ciumannya terlebih dahulu dengan nafas tersegal segal dan sedikit tetesan saliva dari bibir bengkak miliknya.

"Hey, kau tau hyung? Aku lebih suka bibir manismu dari pada stick tadi." ujar Rapmon dengan cengiran miliknya. Member lain hanya berdehem dan Jin hanya menundukkan kepala sembari mengulum bibirnya. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi Jungkook, Suga, juga Jin akan menderita untuk 2 hari selanjutnya. Berdoa saja agar pasangannya berbaik hati untuk memberi permintaan yang ringan.

~Kkeut

Eh sumpah, gue minta maap loh kalo gue late post. Salahin abang gue noh kaga mau benerin wi fi rumah gue -_- Dan buat kalian yang udah mau baca cerita ini apalagi sampe nge fav atau follow.. duh gue terharu loh /abisin tisu se box/

ChaYoung : Makasih yep udah review, dan maap emang ide gue suka bener buntu :3 btw gue chap depan YoonMin kok :v sekali lagi thanks loh udah review /tebarin lope lope/

Sekian makasih


	3. Chap 3 : Blanket Kick

Alfabet with Bangtan Boys

By Aita Hwang

Cast : All Bangtan member

Rated : T

-Chap 3 :B for Blanket Kick (with YoonMin)-

Selimut tebal tebal yang tergeletak tanpa dosa di atas kasur kembali menjadi korban kekesalan seorang Park Jimin. Selimutnya terhempaskan ke kanan kiri sampai akhirnya selimut itu berhenti ditendangi oleh kaki Jimin dan terdiam di ujung kamarnya. Setiap kali ia melakukan hal yang bodoh di depan Suga, dia hanya akan melampiaskan semuanya kepada selimutnya yang tak berdosa. Jimin hanya menendang selimutnya dan menggerutu tidak karu karuan.

"Kenapa aku hanya diam saja? Aarrgh.." Jimin mengacak acak rambutnya hingga tampak abstrak. Hari ini kesalahannya adalah, Jimin bertemu dengan Suga di kafetaria sekolah dan bahkan mereka duduk di satu bangku yang sama bertama teman teman Jimin. Dan yang dilakukannya hanya memakan sup krim jagung miliknya dan terdiam kaku seperti pohon yang ada di bukit belakang sekolah. Dan seharusnya itu adalah kesempatan yang terlalu sayang untuk tidak dimanfaatkan. Tandai kata seharusnya.

Akhirnya Jimin hanya mengambil selimutnya kembali dan meletakkannya di tempat yang seharusnya dan mengganti bajunya lalu berharap jika di mimpi dia bertemu Suga hyung-nya.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini benar benar indah. Alasannya adalah hari ini salju pertama turun dan itu cukup banyak. Dan karena itu pula Jimin menggunakan jaket dan juga scraft miliknya untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya. Setelah dia berpamitan kepada orang tuanya dia mengambil sepeda motor yang ada di garasinya dan berangkat dengan kecepatan yang sedang.<p>

Entahlah, mungkin dewi fortuna sedang memihaknya sehingga ia bertemu Suga yang sedang menunggu bus di halte dengan posisi menyendekapkan tangannya. Alhasil Jimin memilih untuk menepi dan melakukan percakapan singkat dan berakhir dengan tawaran singkatnya.

"Emm.. mau naik hyung?" Jimin memberikan ulasan senyum cerahnya yang tanpa disadarinya membuat Suga meleleh. Dan Suga tidak memiliki pilihan tidak untuk tawaran Jimin karena dia tau bahwa kedatangan bis akan lebih lama jika musim dingin. Dia menaiki sepeda motor Jimin dan berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang menggila. Jimin hanya memberi peringatan singkat pada Suga dan memberinya perintah untuk berpegangan padanya. Dan mau tidak mau Suga harus menurutinya. Dia memeluk Jimin dengan erat. Di dalam hati Jimin sudah bersorak gembira. Setidaknya itu adalah 8 menit terindah untuk hari ini sebelum Suga turun dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dan pertemuan mereka hari ini belum berakhir sampai pagi itu.

Dewi fortuna memang sedang mengasihani Jimin. Jimin bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena Taehyung telah mengajaknya bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Jin hyung dan hal yang membuat Jimin bersyukur, karena dia mendapat fakta bahwa Jin hyung adalah kakak dari Suga. 1 hal yang membuat dirinya lebih mudah mendekati Suga. Dan fakta lain yang tidak diketahui sama sekali oleh Jimin maupun Suga, Taehyung dan Jin dari awal sudah berniat membuat mereka berpacaran. Bukankah itu niat yang baik?

Sejak saat itu Jimin dan Suga menjadi lumayan dekat, dan tingkat memalukan Jimin sedikit berkurang. Namun sayang sekali kebodohan Jimin dalam permasalahan cinta membuatnya menjadi orang bodoh. Dia bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Dan untuk melampiaskan kebingungannya dan kemarahannya dia lagi lagi menendang selimutnya hingga menendang selimutnya hingga terbang kesana kemari. Bahkan dia menendang selimutnya sampai terantuk lemarinya.

Jimin pun hanya menggerutu pelan dan akhirnya berbaring di kasurnya dan bergumam tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Akhirnya ia memberi pesan singkat kepada Taehyung untuk memberinya saran. Taehyung hanya membalas pesan singkatnya dengan sindiran manis nan pedas untuk Jimin dan memberinya saran agar dia membuat surat atau semacamnya. Jimin pun segera melesat mencari kertas yang masih mulus yang –semoga- bisa ia dapatkan di kamarnya. Dan dia menemukan apa yang ia harapkan.

Pada akhirnya, Jimin menghabiskan semalam suntuk untuk menulis 3 bait di atas kertas tersebut. Jadi jangan salahkan bila bahasa yang ditulisnya acak acakan. Saat ia menatap jam digital yang ada di meja nakas di samping kasurnya, dia tersenyum bahagia.

03 : 00 A.M.

Masih ada beberapa jam untuk dia tidur.

* * *

><p>Entahlah apa yang terjadi sehingga Jimin bangun pagi dan berangkat ke sekolah dahulu. Bahkan dirinya sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Dia baru ingat bahwa ia sudah memasukkan secarik surat untuk Suga hyungnya. Maka, Jimin mengambil suratnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam loker sang penerima lalu melesat pergi. Dan saat itu juga Suga datang dan akan mengambil sesuatu di dalam lokernya dan dia agak terkejut dengan sebuah surat yang ada di dalamnya. Akhirnya Suga lebih memilih mengambil suratnya dan pergi lalu membacanya di ruang kelasnya.<p>

* * *

><p>Di saat waktu pulang, Jimin dan Suga bertemu dengan aura canggung yang menguar. Tapi aura tersebut meleleh setelah Suga menuturkan beberapa kalimat dengan semu merah yang kentara dan tundukan kepalanya membuatnya terlihat manis seperti nama panggilannya.<p>

"H-hey Park Jimin. A-aku sudah membacanya. D-dan a-aku, m-menerimamu."

Dan dengan senyum lebarnya dan kekehan kecilnya, Jimin menarik Suga ke dalam rengkuhannya yang dapat membuatnya hangat di musim dingin ini. Jimin memeluknya dengan erat dan membisikkan satu kalimat tepat di telinga Suga yang membuat rona merah di pipi pale milik Suga semakin terlihat jelas. Sepertinya mereka lupa bahwa mereka masih ada di lingkungan sekolah.

"I love you so much, Hyung."

~Kkeut

.

.

.

BEHIND

"Hyung, geser sedikit lah! Aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas"

"Taetae baby, tenanglah. Nanti mereka mendengar runtukanmu"

Dibalik pohon maple yang ada di dekat tempat pasangan baru sedang bermesraan, terdapat sepasang manusia yang mengintipnya tanpa dosa dan bersorak bahagia. Kelihatannya misi mereka berdua sudah berhasil.

~Kkeut

Behahaha, gue sadar dari sekian chap yang gue buat, cuma ini yang bikin gue menggila dalam pengetikan (akibat pairing yang dipake OTP no. 1).. bahasanya amburadul, alurnya kaga jelas, menggila lah yang jelas -_- Tapi buat kalian yang nge fav, nge riview, dan nge foll gue ucapin Big thanks /tebarin laff laff/ Duh gue cinta kalian dah :v

aspirerainbow : jarang jarang hyung tertua jadi kek begonoh /ketawa nista/ thanks for review beb :v

Pinky05KwmS : Ahh.. berlebihan deh kalo muji :v aa' jhop udah gua booked duluan :v thanks for review ye :v

she3nn0 : nih YoonMin bejat dari gue -_- thanks for review yepp :v

Ami Zhang : Entar Aita usahain deh chap depan HopeMin :D thanks for review yep :3

ChaYoung : Udah gue turutin pan :v Jehop punya gue loh :v thanks for review yepp :v


	4. Chap 4 : Rainbow after Rain

Alfabet with Bangtan Boys

By Aita Hwang

Cast : All Bangtan member

Rated : T

-Chap 4 : R for Rainbow after Rain(with HopeMin)-

Ekor mata Jimin sedari tadi hanya melirik ke arah luar dengan sedikit jengah. Dan hal tersebut membuat seorang Jung Hoseok sedikit keheranan dengan aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh orang yang dicintainya itu. Akhirnya, Hoseok ikut melirik hal yang diamati oleh Jimin sedari tadi. Sebuah pertanyaan pun terlontarkan dengan lembut dari bibir Hoseok.

"Hey, ada apa di luar sana?"

"A-ani.. tidak ada kok hyung. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Hujannya tidak kunjung berhenti"

Dan hujan masih mengguyur tanah Seoul dengan deras sehingga dari dalam café tersebut bisa terlihat mobil yang berbalap untuk sampai di tempat tujuan dengan cepat, payung yang mengembang di trotoar jalan dan zebracross, dan juga langit bertemakan warna abu-abu kelam. Dan udaranya terasa sangat bersih dan segar.

Entahlah apa alasan Jimin pagi ini. Rasanya matanya sangat enggan untuk terbuka lebar dan rasanya kasur miliknya mengekang dirinya untuk sekedar duduk saja. Akhirnya Jimin memilih bangun karena ia ingat hari ini ia ada janji kencan dengan Hobie hyung-nya. Tapi dia masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya sampai sahabat sialannya membangunkannya dengan kalimat yang baginya seperti sebuah mantra kutukan baginya.

"Park Jimin cepatlah bangun dari kasurmu dan memilih pakaian. Aku rasa kau harus memakai lengan panjang dan coat, Sekarang hujan"

Dengan cepat, tangan lentik milik Jimin menyibak gorden dan melihat apa yang ada di luar. Dan sangat sial, prakiraan cuaca yang ada di berita kemarin benar. Hari ini hujan deras. Padahal Jimin sudah menyiapkan T-shirt casual putih miliknya dengan baseball cap kesayangannya. Sepertinya niat untuk memakai hal tersebut harus ia urungkan karena sudah pasti jika ia memakainya, pakaian tersebut akan ternoda dengan percikan air hujan yang –mungkin- akan sulit untuk menghilangkannya.

Akhirnya ia berangkat dengan memakai kaus hitam yang sedikit longgar dan celana jeans yang ia siapkan kemarin dan dibalut dengan coat berwarna coklat yang seharusnya ia asingkan di ujung kamarnya saat ini. Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Di café yang biasa ia kunjungi dengan Hobie hyung-nya.

Saat Jimin memakan 'Lemon Cheesecake' nya, sebuah pertanyaan dari orang yang disayanginya terlontar membuatnya hamper tersedak dan membuatnya membalas pertanyaan tersebut dengan sedikit canggung.

"Sepertinya kau tidak suka hujan, benarkan?"

"Kalau disuruh memilih sih.. aku lebih cenderung membenci hujan."

"Kenapa?"

"Entah kenapa badanku jadi terasa lemas, bajuku juga menjadi mudah kotor." Jimin pun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu membuat Hoseok gemas untuk menciumnya. Namun yang dilakukan Hoseok hanya mengacak surai coklat milik Jimin dengan gemas dan mengulas senyum hangat miliknya membuat detuman jantung Jimin sedikit tidak normal.

"Begitukah? Menurutku hujan tidak sebegitunya. Kau bisa tidur dengan nyaman saat hujan, suara hujan juga dapat menenangkan hatimu yang kacau. Itu menurutku," dan lagi lagi ulasan senyum merekah di bibir Hoseok membuat detak jantung Jimin dilipatgandakan.

Sayangnya, disaat mereka sedang mereka sedang bercakap dengan asik, panggilan yang menyebabkan handphone Hoseok bordering membuat sang pemilik mau tidak mau harus mengangkatnya.

"Sebentar, bos ku menelpon,"

Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan membiarkan Hoseok menjawab teleponnya. Lagi lagi matanya melirik ke arah luar menatap rintik hujan yang masih setia mengguyur tanah Seoul. Kali ini tangannya terlihat menari lincah di atas jendela kaca café tersebut. Menggambar sebuah pelangi yang ia sukai. Karena dulu saat dirinya masih kanak – kanak ia pernah menanti hujan dengan sabar untuk melihat pembiasan cahaya matahari yang menghasilkan perpaduan warna yang sangat anggun bernama pelangi. Dan lagi lagi Jimin hanya menggerutu pelan, karena sepertinya hujan tidak akan reda dalam kurun waktu dekat.

Sekarang gambar pelangi yang tergambar diatas jendela mulai luntur, bersamaan dengan Hoseok yang menghampirinya. Dan saat itu juga Hoseok mengulas senyum miliknya kepada Jimin kemudian melihat jam tangan casualnya dan berkata lirih pada Jimin.

"Ahh.. tahu begini aku membeli tiket film yang lebih sore. Film-nya pasti sudah diputar sekarang. Maafkan aku,"

"Tidak apa hyung. Tidak usah dipikirkan" Jimin mengulas senyum yang teramat manis dan membuat Hoseok terlena.

Dan saat Jimin berancang ancang akan membuka payung miliknya, Hoseok dengan cepat menariknya ke dalam rangkulannya dan memberi kode sepayung-berdua-saja. Jimin terdiam sesaat melihat motif payung yang melindunginya dari rintik hujan yang seakan akan menghujamnya.

Motif pelangi.

Lamunan tentang motif payung kekasihnya terbuyar saat kekasihnya sendiri memecahkan suasana.

"Pundakmu tidak kehujanan kan?"

"A-ah, sedikit. Tapi tidak apa"

Pipi Jimin kembali merona saat Hoseok merangkulnya dengan erat. Detak jantungnya bahkan sudah jauh dari kata normal. Bahkan mungkin, suara debarannya bisa ia dengarkan sampai telinganya. Tapi setidaknya Jimin bersyukur karena suara hujan yang deras dengan sempurna menutupi suara detuman jantungnya –yang bisa dibilang- memalukan.

Mungkin sekarang, Jimin telah mengurangi kadar kebenciannya terhadap hujan karena peristiwa 'hujan dan pelangi' hari ini.

~Kkeut

Ye, akhirnya gue bisa nge publish :'v salahin ulangan gue seminggu sama remed gue yang tak kunjung berakhir :'v :'v fxck em :'v makasih yang masih mau baca apalagi nge-riview /titik dua bintang/ sampai jumpa di chap depan


End file.
